


My little spy

by vibewyne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibewyne/pseuds/vibewyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of hiding his feelings for the king, Merlin makes a little mistake that could change everyting.</p><p>(this is a translation of my own work which is initially in french, please be kind with the translation and tell me every mistake so I can fix them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little spy

     Without making any noise, the young man slipped skillfully inside the dark room. He closed the heavy wooden door carefully and then turned around. Only moonlight filtered through the curtain and brought a light white glow to the room. The air was beginning to get warm, the summer approaching fast. It wasn't midnight yet but the moon had replaced the sun and was sending its rays. Although less strong, they lit the room enough to avoid tripping over something and fall heavily.  
     He walked silently to the large king size bed in the middle of the room. His raven hair found themselves in the path of moonlight and his dark blue eyes took a lighter shade with the soft light. His gaze swerved to the bed and he got lost in the contemplation of the body lying under the sheets for a few seconds. He went back to grab one of the chairs around the dining table and then brought it back next to the bed. Still in silence, he sat on it before his eyes deviated back to the sleeping form. Blond messy hair exceeded from under the sheets and an arm clutched a pillow tightly. With its azure blue eyes, Merlin, since that was his name, contemplated the young king Arthur. He knew he had no right to be in the king's chamber at this hour while everyone was asleep in the castle but every night since several months now, he took the risk. Each night the fear of getting caught took him by the throat but once he arrived in the room, he was reassured and could spend hours just watching Arthur sleep.

     It was a year ago that Merlin had realized his feelings for the king and was now trying to hide them. He had hesitated a long time before deciding. Hide or confess his feelings? He ultimately chose to keep it secret. If these feelings were to be discovered by the king, he would end on the stake or hanged. So for months, he simply watched the blond sleep hoping no one would surprise him. He had fallen in love slowly, step by step, by dressing his king who was still a prince at the time, when he smiled, when they laughed together, when they went hunting just the two of them... Today he suffered from a one sided love and he almost regretted having fallen in love. But love was supposed to be an incredible thing right? A fantastic feeling that makes you feel like on a cloud and riding the wind, that makes you fly, that makes you happy. Except that Merlin was anything but happy. It was exactly thirty minutes he was in the room and his eyelids were starting to droop. Being a wizard, he did not need as much sleep as mere humans, but he still needed to sleep a little. He stood up, stretching his numb muscles, and then brought back the chair to the table. He cast a last glance at the prince then murmured :

"I love you so much it hurts, Arthur." 

And just like every night, at about half past midnight, he turned his back to the bed and left tiptoeing.

*****

     The next morning, sun already shining high in the sky, Merlin entered without delicacy in Arthur's room. He carried the tray with the king's breakfast and his clothes. He put the tray with a bang on the table and walked to the large wardrobe to put down the clothes. He opened wide the curtains to let the sunlight invade the room. Some rays made their way directly to Arthur's face who growled with a pasty mouth :

"Mhhh less noise, closes the curtains Merliiiiin ..."  
"No you have to get up! You have a meeting with the council, farmers you have to listen to for their requests, and a speech to write for I-don't-know-which-king you must welcome. Get up."

     Arthur looked up because of the tone Merlin had employed, his eyebrows forming an almost perfect semicircle. For several weeks, Merlin had became more and more aggressive in his words, he hardly laughed, and his smiles were becoming rare. He had stopped long ago to tell Arthur gossips of the lower town, speak good weather or simply whistling while doing his chores. He was now closed on himself, he had built a carapace that even Gaius could not break through. Arthur had seen the deprivation in which Merlin was sinking but didn't know what to do to help him.  
     One night, about two weeks ago, when he could not sleep, concerned about the state of his servant, he had heard the bedroom door opening at midnight. He swiftly put his hand on the scabbard of his sword, ready to attack. Except by habit of living with Merlin, he had learned to recognize the sound of his steps. Artur had gently released his sword, wondering what he was doing in his room at this hour. He was turned towards the door so he opened his eyes just enough to see the shadow moving at his side. He had seen Merlin sit and wait. When he had left a few hours later, he had heard a soft whisper _"Good night, see you tomorrow"_ before leaving the room. The next day, Arthur had hesitated to talk about it but had finally stopped, waiting for Merlin to do it himself. Except that apparently he didn't intend to speak to him.  
     The next night he had fought sleep, to see if Merlin would come. And he had came. Repeating exactly the same gestures. Since two weeks, Arthur knew Merlin was in his room between midnight and half past midnight. And he did not find it strange or creepy. Because he liked to feel Merlin beside him, looking after him.

     Then he remembered last night. The words that Merlin had said for the first time. Perhaps the words he expected. Arthur was not sure what he expected. A sign ? A word ? But now that he had heard these words, he knew. The first three words that Merlin had said was all he had retained. And he was so eager to tell them back.  
     Arthur suddenly threw the sheets at the end of the bed and jumped up, startling his servant. The latter bowed his head, waiting for the punishment he would receive because of the tone he had used a few seconds earlier. He closed his eyes, pursing his lips to endure the pain. Except that nothing came. Instead, the king put his hand on his forearm and his hand went down to his wrist to catch it. He put a finger under his chin and gently lifted it to make him look up. The almost identical pairs of blue eyes met. And Merlin saw that the king knew. For everything. For the nights spent at his side. For his feelings. He wanted to say something, but Arthur put his index finger on his lips and spoke :

"I will ask you only one question, Merlin." He whispered.

The sorcerer blinked and tilted his head sideway, showing that he was listening.

"What you said last night, do you really mean it?" 

     Arthur was worried. Perhaps he should have ignored it all, find a princess to marry and forget that Merlin who was only a servant. And a man. Except that it was, in his eyes, the most handsome man that could exist. And if his feelings were not mutual, he would look like a complete fool. And he would surely loos his best friend.  
     When Merlin opened his mouth, he was more anxious than the day of his coronation.

"Yes." he whispered. "And I always have." 

     Arthur smiled and the eyes of two young men lit at the same time. Hesitating, Merlin put his hands on the hips of his king. Arthur placed his hands around the face of his servant, cupping his cheeks. Shyly, their faces approached and their lips met gently. Now they understood.

_The two sides of the same coin._


End file.
